She is not yours
by I am not a dumb blonde
Summary: A different way in which Finn finds out that Quinn is not carrying his baby. I do not own the principle of the story or the characters - unfortuantely. Please review - it would be really appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Quinn's hands were shaking as she reached out to touch Finn. She knew what she had to do… looking into his eyes filled with awe and trust… she began.

"Finn, I love you, but there is something that you need to know…"

**20 minutes later…**

"WHERE IS HE?" Finn was bursting with anger and torment, his heart ripped apart by those simple words… "She is not your baby". The amount of times he thought about holding her, keeping her safe from the world. His heart ached for all of those opportunities that he would never have with the baby girl. His legs carried him from the classroom, out into the busy corridor, he turned to Quinn, "I said, where is he?"

"I don't know…"She stuttered "I don't know… but It's not his fault!"

Finn glared into her petrified eyes "Then whose fault is it then?"

"Mine." She whispered "He wanted to tell you, but I wouldn't let him. He wanted to be the one looking after her, he wanted you to know the truth!" She stepped towards him, "I love you" she cooed "Please don't hurt him". Finn, spun round, his face bursting with frustration and anger; "Well then, he should have thought about that before".


	2. Chapter 2

"Puck?" Finn called out, hoping to here the voice of his so called best friend.

"Hey, I'm in here"

Finn wandered through the changing rooms until he came across the figure of Puck tying up his trainers.

"What's up?"

Finn squared up to him,

"What do you mean 'What's up?' You know exactly what's up!" Finn yelled, throwing his bag on the floor. "You are supposed to be my best friend, how could you have done this to me?"

"I wanted to tell you…"

"Then why didn't you?" Angry tears were burning down his cheeks, down into his mouth.

"I wanted to, man, but she wouldn't let me"

"You were stopped, by Quinn" He chuckled, "Don't make me laugh".

"She wanted you to be the dad, not me" Puck's voice began to shake, "She thought, that you would be a better dad than me. She did not see my as acceptable. To her, I am a mistake" There was a pause before Puck stood up and cleared his throat,

"All I ever am to anyone is a mistake."


	3. Chapter 3

Puck ran as fast as he could during practise, a way of releasing his anger and frustration. His lungs burnt with exhaustion and lack of oxygen, his feet numb.

"Good work today Puck" The coach called out "Try and be like that at every practise!".

"Thanks coach" Puck muttered, his voice hardly above a whisper. His voice hoarse from the screaming match he had with Finn earlier.

He turned around to face the bleachers, hoping to find somebody who he could talk to, to laugh with, to be with…

Quinn. There she was, sat as prim and proper as always on the bleachers. Her hair pulled back into a perfect ponytail, make up immaculate. Anger boiled through Puck's body, if only she knew how furious he was at her, how much he hated her at that present moment.

Not only had she ruined his relationship with his best friend, she did not want the little girl she was carrying to know that he was her daddy.

"Puck!" She screamed, running down towards him, he turned in the opposite direction and began to run, "Puck! Please, wait!"

He continued to storm into the changing rooms;

"Why, should I wait for you, Quinn? You are nothing to me. In my world you don't even exist."

Quinn stopped, her face awash with tears

"Please." She whispered, as Puck went into the changing rooms and out of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn looked down at her feet, blinking away unwanted tears. There she was – a loner. No where to go. Now one to turn to.

She began to sob, she lowered herself onto the bleacher and began to think of where it went wrong. Where?

Her memories of being the popular girl at elementary school, the one all the girls wanted to be friends with, the girl who was allowed to pick on anyone she wanted.

Then in Middle school, she was the head cheerleader – guys loved her, girls loathed her.

In High school, she had always been the prettiest girl in the year and once again head cheerleader, who simply picked and chose which boy to go out with – then when bored finish with him.

That was until her heart came into the equation alongside trust… and partying…

She reached for her pocket mirror and glared into the reflection…

She detested what she saw. An unloved, unwanted and abandoned young girl.

She picked up her bag and began to walk away from her old life, where she was going she did not know, all she knew was that it would be far away from Lima, Ohio.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn picked up the phone and began to punch in Quinn's mobile number. He hated her, but he still worried about the health of the baby. Puck's baby.

'Sorry, the person you are trying to reach is unavailable at the moment. Please your message after the tone – beep'.

"Look Quinn, I am so angry at the minute with you and Puck about everything. But please let me know you and the baby are safe. Bye."

He slammed the phone down onto the receiver and put his head in his hands.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" Finn's mom called out as she came into the room.

"How's Quinn?" She began to put his washing away, paused and looked at him.

"Where is Quinn?" she questioned.

Finn began to tremble, "Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked, sitting next to him.

He shook his head. "It can't be that bad." She cooed, stroking his head.

"It is" Finn began to sob. "She lied."

"About what?"

"The baby" He cried. "It's not mine."

"Who's is it then?"

"Puck's".

His mom sighed, "Where is she now?"

"I don't know, I don't know…" Finn collapsed onto the bed and let his heart break, slowly and painfully.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn looked around the horrible, decrepit interior of her hotel room. The mouldy, damp walls reeked and the only light that came into the room was from a fluorescent light bulb.

She took a deep breath in and let herself sob. She shook with the fierceness of each painful gasp. There she was – the former Cheerio captain – in a cheap hotel, hundreds of miles from where she belonged.

She reached for her mobile and flipped up the screen – 'One missed call'. Intrigued she listened to the monotonous voice recite a familiar number back to her. Finn's.

'Look Quinn, I am so angry at the minute with you and Puck about everything. But please let me know you and the baby are safe. Bye.'

Her once manicured nails began to type his number into her phone… Then stopped. What could he do for her? He didn't want her. He didn't love her. She had broken his heart… She had lied to him. There was only one thing she could do – to put him out of his misery… A letter. One letter…


	7. Chapter 7

'_Dear Finn,_

_This is the last you will hear from me for a very long time. I got your message on my phone – so I thought I would get back to you._

_First of all – yes, the baby is fine. She is due around the time of regionals. So I still have a couple of month's to go. I am getting fatter by the day. _

_I am sorry I have not written to you before now - I just did not know what to say. I know you have probably been really worried… and I am sorry for making the situation worse._

_At the moment I am working in a fast food place and living in a small hotel. It is not exactly 5 star – but it gives you a free breakfast and somewhere to stay the night. I am saving up so that hopefully I can find a small apartment or something to rent soon._

_Before I love and leave you, I just wanted to set a few things straight._

_I wanted to let you know that I did love you and always will. That is why I wanted you as my little girl's daddy. You are kind, gentle and loving. _

_It was you I loved and always will, because you are one of the most beautiful people both inside and out. Thank you for loving me for me._

_Puck was a mistake – It was never meant to happen. But it did and I have to pay the consequences. _

_I do not blame you for hating me as I broke your heart and in the process broke my own. So I know the pain I have caused you. _

_You deserve a wonderful family, a wonderful girlfriend and a wonderful life._

_Give the Glee club all my love_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Quinn_


End file.
